Maichiru Sakura Fubuki
by Manami Bakamusume
Summary: ONESHOT. Ia memiliki hembusan nafas yang lebih memabukkan dari candu apapun, menenggelamkan eksistensi dewa-dewa. Aku pun gugur seperti badai bunga sakura. / "Kalau begitu, kenapa meme menamai tiang, Sakura?" / AU, Sakura POV, setting Bali, pairing SasuSaku.


舞い散る桜吹雪

_Maichiru Sakura Fubuki_

_b__y_

Manami 'Didi' Bakamusume

* * *

Disclaimer

Naruto _by _Kishimoto Masashi © 1999

* * *

**Genre :** hurt/comfort/romance

**Rated :** T

**Summary :** ONESHOT. Edited! Ia memiliki hembusan nafas yang lebih memabukkan dari candu apapun, menenggelamkan eksistensi dewa-dewa. Aku pun gugur seperti badai bunga sakura / "Kalau begitu, kenapa meme menamai tiang, Sakura?" / AU, Sakura POV, setting Bali, pairing SasuSaku. RnR please!

* * *

"Maaf mengganggu _tugeg_, tapi _jero_ Cempaka memanggilmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk ke arah _wang jero_, pembantu rumah tangga yang bekerja di _griya_, tempat tinggal kaum bangsawan. Ia berdiri seraya mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang. Bibir ibunya melengkung cemberut ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya memasuki kamar.

"Ganti pakaianmu!" perintahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, _meme_?" tanya si gadis.

"Tak pantas. Kau ini hendak bertemu dengan seorang pria terhormat. Yang memiliki separuh dari hotel dan _resort_ di Gianyar!"

Gadis itu memutar matanya. "Bukankah _aji_ sendiri pria terhormat, _meme_?"

_Jero _Cempaka melotot. Ia tak ingin diingatkan akan sosok pria lemah yang selalu tunduk pada perintah Tu Biyang, mertuanya. Wanita itu berdiri, dan segera menarik _obi_ yang dipakai anak gadisnya hingga terlepas. _Yukata_ si gadis melorot, dan ibunya segera melemparnya ke sudut kamar.

"Kau ini perempuan Bali!" teriak ibunya, separo histeris.

"Oh ya?" ucap si gadis, dengan setiap gram pemberontakan di dalam suaranya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa _meme_ menamai _tiang,_ Sakura?"

Sang ibu terdiam, sibuk membelitkan kain batik bermotif bunga cempaka di tubuh anaknya. Ia mengernyit waktu rambut Sakura tak sengaja menampar wajahnya.

Wanita itu kembali ke lima belas tahun lalu, saat ia berjuang penuh penderitaan di atas ranjang berseprai putih dalam ruangan beraroma anyir darahnya sendiri.

Nama itu langsung terpikirkan begitu melihat si bayi bersandar aman dalam dekapannya. Matanya yang masih kabur mengejap-ngejap kesilauan. Rambutnya yang tipis berwarna lembayung samar. _Sakura_. Si bayi mengedip. Sepasang batu zamrud menoleh, memandang ibunya. _Haruno Sakura_.

Ia mengabaikan nasihat Tu Biyang. Mengabaikan anjuran _balian_. Tubuh bayi itu tak menitis ruh Brahmana. Bagaimana mungkin? Wajah bayinya sejelita keturunan Amaterasu Oomikami.

"Itu kan hanya isyarat bahwa kau ini anak _meme_. Tapi Sakura, yang menjadikan dirimu adalah gambaran besarnya. Kau adalah perempuan Bali." _j__ero _Cempaka sadar betul ia tengah larut dalam dusta kala sepasang mata sehijau hutan itu menatapnya tajam.

Ida Ayu Galuh Sakura Nareswari. Nama yang cukup aneh bagi seseorang yang tinggal di _griya_. Setiap orang memanggilnya Galuh, dan ibunya dipanggil _jero_ Cempaka. Hanya ibunya yang memanggilnya Sakura. Di _griya, _tak ada yang mengetahui nama ibunya sebelum menikah kecuali suami dan anaknya. Haruno Sayuri.

Sungguh jauh! Sayuri berarti kuntum bunga _lily_. Sementara dalam bahasa Jepang, cempaka disebut Kuchinashi. Nama itu juga berarti 'tak punya bibir'. Sebuah manifestasi penolakan ibunya terhadap darah Nippon yang mengalir dalam pembuluhnya. Ia tak pernah menjawab kalau ada orang yang menanyakan nama aslinya. Kerjanya _metanding _(menyiapkan) sajen dalam diam, untuk dipersembahkan pada dewa.

_Dewa yang mana? _Begitu pikir Sakura selalu. Mengapa ibunya, kuntum dari negeri Matahari Terbit, harus tunduk menyembah Hyang Taksu? Bagi Sakura, wajah ibunya yang mulai layu itu tetap seanggun dewi Kanon. Sekeras apapun Sakura berusaha, ia tak mampu membayangkan kecantikan ibunya menyerupai dewi Laksmi, istri dewa Wisnu, meski setiap _odalan_ dijalani ibunya dengan khidmat yang mengagumkan, tak kalah dibanding para _dayu _di _griya_.

Sakura diam-diam bangga dengan rupanya. Ia mencetak ulang ibunya dengan sempurna. Tak sesentipun guratan di tubuhnya mengambarkan jejak ayahnya, jejak Pulau Dewata.

_Jero_ Cempaka selesai memakaikan kebaya berwarna gading di tubuh Sakura. Ia mendorong anak perempuannya untuk pergi ke ruang tamu, menemui calon suaminya.

_Hyang Widhi!_

Sepasang mata kelabu balas menatap Sakura. Pria itu, Ida Bagus Wayan Astara, menatap Sakura tepat di manik mata. Tangannya yang berurat bergetar saat terulur, menjabat jemari Sakura. Harapan gadis itu langsung gugur.

Ketika bibir si pria paruh baya melambungkan kata-kata, pikiran Sakura seperti terbius. Hanya dua kata yang berputar dalam otaknya. _Uchiha Sasuke_.

.

.

.

"Galuh?"

Sudut mata pemuda itu mengerut penuh tawa.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak..." sang pemuda menatap si gadis lekat-lekat. "Hanya saja, aku baru memikirkan nama baru yang lebih cocok untukmu."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Sakura."

Si gadis mengerjap.

"Itu juga nama _tiang_."

Si pemuda mendengus. "Yah, yang benar saja."

Hujaman mata zamrud si gadis membuat sang pemuda berhenti tertawa.

"Oh, kau serius."

Berawal dari perkenalan yang sederhana, hingga kini hati Sakura dimiliki oleh sang pemuda, yang melahapnya rakus. Seluruh kehidupan Sakura; tarian-tarian _legong_, hamburan wangi dupa, kisah _siap selem maling taluh_, mendadak lenyap dilalap api sulbi sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura ingat betapa keras ibunya memakinya saat tahu ia merajut cinta bersama pemuda bermata kelam tersebut. Kata _naskleng _bukanlah kata yang biasa diucapkan oleh _meme-_nya tercinta. Mengapa ibunya begitu keras keinginannya untuk membuang jati dirinya?

Sakura sendiri tahu, betapa bangsa berkulit kuning itu terpesona akan eksotisme tanah kelahirannya. Betapa harusnya ia bangga terlahir di negeri para dewa. Tapi mengapa kealpaan Sasuke mengenai keberadaan kuasa yang lebih tinggi begitu mempesonanya?

Hembusan nafas Sasuke lebih memabukkan dari candu jenis apapun, dan Sakura membiarkan dirinya lebur dalam gelenyar ekstasi.

.

.

.

"Sakura…"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeserkan jemarinya di pipi putih gadis itu. Harum rambutnya yang menguar dihelanya dengan penuh perasaan. Dadanya berdebar tepat dimana gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuh Sasuke begitu gagah, setiap ototnya terpahat sempurna. Kulitnya, licin oleh campuran keringat mereka berdua, berkilauan di bawah cahaya lampu yang temaram.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

"Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Tergantung apa permintaanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam kembali. Sakura bangkit dari sandarannya di dada Sasuke dan menatap pemuda tersebut.

Wajahnya yang dibingkai rambut hitam digantungi keraguan. Emosi yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh seorang Uchiha kini terpatri jelas di hadapan Sakura. Sasuke terlibat dalam pertarungan dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia telah lama berpikir dan menimbang, namun kini saatnya telah tiba untuk membuat keputusan. Apapun konsekuensinya.

Jika hatinya akan hangus, ia sudah siap.

"Ikutlah… bersamaku…" bisik Sasuke, suaranya bergetar.

"Kemana?"

"Ke kediaman Uchiha…"

Sakura terdiam. Malam yang syahdu itu mendadak mencekam. Ia ingat mahkota kuningan yang menghiasi kepalanya. Songket kuning yang membalut tubuhnya. Doa-doa yang menyiram jiwanya. Lalu anyaman daun pandan yang dibelah pengantin laki-laki dengan sebilah pisau. Semua kesakralan itu telah hancur oleh tangannya sendiri. Ia akan dikutuk dewa-dewa. Ia lebih hina, lebih mengerikan dari _rangda._

Lalu Sakura teringat ibunya.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Kenangan terakhir dari sang pemuda bermata kelam. Ia menitipkan cinta dalam bentuk yang paling sederhana. Yang dengan mudah pergi dihembus angin sepoi-sepoi. Pohon bunga itu tak akan tumbuh di negeri ini. Tanah kelahirannya, yang dapat mengubah tongkat kayu dan batu menjadi tanaman, menolak memberi kehidupan bagi sesuatu yang asing.

Sakura mengisi _canang_ dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu, yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia melirik ke arah Luh Siwi, anak gadis yang akan naik ke _pelinggih_.

"Tunggu," cegah Sakura ketika Luh Siwi hendak mengambil sajen tersebut. Ia masih terlalu kecil, belum mengerti benar mana bunga yang boleh dan yang tidak boleh dipersembahkan untuk dewa-dewa. Namun kaki telanjang gadis itu lebih murni dibanding bagian manapun dari tubuh Sakura. Kecuali mungkin…

Sakura mengambil sebilah belati. Mata Luh Siwi terbelalak ketika tangan Sakura menebas.

"_Tugeg_ Galuh!"

Potongan-potongan rambut Sakura gugur, menutupi canang itu.

* * *

Tamat

* * *

Catatan

_Tugeg _: singkatan dari _Ratu-Jegeg_, panggilan kehormatan untuk perempuan bangsawan (kasta Brahmana) dari kasta yang lebih rendah

_Jero _: panggilan untuk perempuan yang menikah dengan bangsawan

_Wang jero _: pembantu perempuan

_Griya _: tempat tinggal bangsawan kasta Brahmana

_Meme _: ibu

_Aji _: ayah

_Tiang _: saya

_Metanding _: menyiapkan sesajen

_Obi _: sabuk untuk mengikat _kimono _atau _yukata_

_Yukata _: pakaian khas Jepang yang biasanya terbuat dari bahan katun

_Balian _: dukun

_Amaterasu Oomikami _: dewi Matahari dalam kepercayaan Shinto yang cantik jelita. Keluarga Kaisar Jepang dipercaya merupakan keturunan dari Amaterasu.

_Odalan_ : upacara adat

_Dayu _: singkatan dari _Ida Ayu, _gelar kebangsawanan perempuan Bali

_Hyang Taksu _: dewa yang memiliki kekuatan tertentu

_Dewi Kanon _: dewi welas asih dalam kepercayaan Shinto (dewi Kwan-Im)

_Dewi Laksmi_: istri dewa Wisnu yang cantik jelita

_Hyang Widhi _: Tuhan

_Legong_ : tarian dengan gerakan yang luwes

_Siap selem maling taluh _: ayam hitam mencuri telur, cerita rakyat Bali

_Rangda _: manifestasi dewa alam bawah atau maut, lawan bagi _Barong_. Biasanya berwujud _leak, _mahluk gaib berwujud kepala perempuan tua dengan lidah panjang, caling serta jeroannya (isi perutnya) terlihat.

_Naskleng _: makian yang sangat kasar dalam bahasa Bali

_Pelinggih _: tempat suci

_Canang_ : sesajen yang berisi macam-macam bunga

Dalam upacara pernikahan Bali, ada sebuah adat dimana pengantin wanita memegang anyaman daun pandan, lalu pengantin pria membelahnya dengan pisau. Ini merupakan simbolisasi dari keperawanan sang istri yang akan diberikan pada suaminya.

* * *

Segala bentuk **Review**, baik feedback, kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan hati terbuka. Mau nge-flame juga gak dilarang, paling gw cuekin kalo flame-nya alay *ketawa butaijo* See you at my next project! ^o^\m/


End file.
